


It G Ma

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Borderline crack, Coming Out, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, more tags and characters will be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: “Wait, please don’t tell me that the only reason why you’re doing this is so you can get a girlfriend!” Pidge shook their head in disbelief while Lance wiggled his eyebrows at them.“ Lance, this is a new low, even for you.” Hunk said, genuinely disappointed.“Say what you wanna say, but I’ll be the one laughing at the end of all of this when I have a special someone.” Lance retorted, wiggling his eyebrows even harder.`~`~`~`Lance decided to enter a foreign exchange student in hopes of finding a hot girlfriend, and instead he gets a hot boy.... it's complicated! And Lance's got two and a half weeks to figure it out.





	It G Ma

Lance quickly bolted to his usual lunch table, nearly knocking over three people. When he got to his table, he slammed his hands down loudly. 

Hunk and Pidge, being used to their friend’s antics, ignored him. 

“Hey Lance,” They both greeted. 

Lance waved them both off, “Yea, yea, yea, hey or whatever! What if I told you that ya boi here has managed to achieve something many thought impossible.” Lance asked while finger gunning at both of his friends. 

“What, you’ve raised your grade in PE?” Pidge asked while wolfing down on their sandwich. 

Hunk snorted, “Seriously dude! How you’ve managed to get a D in what arguably is the easiest class that the Garrison offers is beyond me!” 

Lance’s face fell, “Gee guys, your faith in me is overwhelming!” 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Okay just spit it out.”

Lance suddenly stood up taller and puffed his chest out, and was wearing the largest shit-eating-grin that both Pidge and Hunk had ever seen. 

“I was approved for the foreign exchange student program!” 

“Nice!”

“That’s awesome dude!” 

Lance sat down at the bench and began taking out his lunch. Once all of his food was laid out before him, he smirked at his friends, “And you two thought that me taking AP Spanish was a giant mistake!” 

“Uh, if I remember correctly, my exact words were- and I quote- Lance buddy, taking a language class when you’re completely fluent in said language is kinda cheap” Hunk remarked. 

Pidge nodded, “Yea, and  _ I  _ said that you should expand your mind, learn a new language! I even remember suggesting French since that is the language of love-”

“Sure, yea expand my mind my ass! This class was an easy A,  _ and  _ it’ll look good on my college apps.”

Pidge and Hunk rolled their eyes. 

“Plus this foreign exchange program gig is the perfect opportunity to meet some cute babes!” 

Hunk face palmed. 

“Wait, please don’t tell me that the only reason why you’re doing this is so you can get a girlfriend!” Pidge shook their head in disbelief while Lance wiggled his eyebrows at them. 

“ Lance, this is a new low, even for you.” Hunk said, genuinely disappointed. 

“Say what you wanna say, but I’ll be the one laughing at the end of all of this when I have a special someone.” Lance retorted, wiggling his eyebrows even harder.

“Sure dude, my ass could care less,” Pidge replied.

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Hunk said with a nervous chuckle. 

Lance scoffed, and finger gunned in Hunk’s direction, “The only thing getting hurt will be my foreign exchange student’s heart when they fall for me!” Lance winked. 

Pidge and Hunk groaned and threw their straw wrappers at him. 

“Hey, watch the face!” Lance shrieked. 

Hunk and Pidge laughed as their friend squirmed in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VLD fic, and I'm both excited/nervous about posting this haha! Lemme know what you think in the comments, I'm also looking for betas, so if that interests you hmu @[oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
